Sacrifice's Cost
by kaly
Summary: sequel to A Brother's Sacrifice. What really happened to Iolaus during A Brother's Sacrifice.


Sacrifice's Cost Sequel to A Brother's Sacrifice 

by kaly razrbkr@juno.com 

Sacrifice's Cost 

Alcmene watched as the Hercules and Iolaus walked down the road away from her house. It had been two weeks since Iolaus had tried to leave, only to return after Hercules spoke with him. She smiled at the memory of when they had come back into the house, a bright smile on both of their faces. 

It had been the first of many lively meals for the revived family. Over the next few weeks, as Iolaus' strength continued to return, she faced the delightful challenge of not only keeping the two men fed, but occupied as well. During the years she had known Iolaus, it had never been a secret that he made for a bad patient. 

Alcmene knew he hated being sick, nearly as much as he hated the inactivity that came with it. He had done his best to not complain, she knew, so as to try and not bother her. She had long given up on trying to convince Iolaus that he could never be a bother. So instead, she concentrated on making him feel as useful as possible, even though his energy remained low. 

After a time, Iolaus was able to stay up throughout the day, and was determined to do his part with the chores. Alcmene could see how the strains he put upon his battered body drained him, but remained silent. She could see it was his way of coping with what had happened, distracting his mind, by taxing his body. 

The two men had just disappeared over the horizon when Jason walked up and placed an arm around Alcmene's shoulders. "They on their way?" he asked. 

She nodded, "They left just a little while ago. I hope everything goes well." 

Jason placed a kiss on his wife's temple. "I'm sure it will." 

At that moment, Hercules was being forced to endure one of Iolaus' bawdier songs. Although he made a show of putting his fingers in his ears, he heart lifted at the sight of his friend whole, healthy and once again happy. "Iolaus, please! You're going to scare away all the birds with your singing!" Hercules declared, pointing at a band of birds that were flying away. 

"Aw, Herc. I can't help it if they can't appreciate the finer things!" he boasted. 

Hercules grinned, unable to help himself. As they walked, Hercules carefully led them on a path away from both Darius and Ampheria. Although he knew they would be welcomed in both towns, he longed to avoid the memories they might bring to the surface. Both he and Iolaus had too many solemn memories attached to those places. 

Instead, the two men focused on the journey ahead of them. The weather was clear and the road was free of bandits. Perfect for the vacation Hercules wanted, and the relaxation Iolaus needed. Toward the end of their stay with Alcmene and Jason, Iolaus had begun to talk endlessly about going fishing. Now, Hercules intended for them to do just that. 

It was late in the day when they reached a sparkling blue lake where they sat up camp. Hercules went about gathering wood for the fire while Iolaus hunted for dinner. When the hunter returned, a rabbit in each hand, Hercules had managed to get the fire going. 

"I'll take those," Hercules said, pointing at Iolaus' catch. 

Iolaus laughed, "You're going to cook?" 

"If we want to eat, I  to cook," Hercules replied dryly. "It's not like you have any ability whatsoever." 

Managing his best indigent look, Iolaus dropped the rabbits at Hercules feet and placed his hands on his hips. "Some people. You give and give," he turned, tossing his hands above his head, "and what do you get? Insulted!" 

Hercules laughed, retrieving the rabbits from the ground and set to cleaning them. Iolaus, meanwhile, checked out the fishing hole. When he returned, Hercules had the rabbits cooking over the fire. 

"How's the fishing look?" the taller man asked. 

Iolaus sat next to the fire. "Looks pretty good. How's dinner coming? Burn it yet?" 

"Just for that, my friend," pointing at Iolaus, he stressed,", do not eat." 

Looking at Hercules with his best pitiful look, Iolaus dead panned, "Herc, you wound me." 

"Only when I'm lucky," the demigod muttered under his breath sarcastically. 

Darkness fell not long after Hercules and Iolaus finished the rabbit dinner, and they each took an opposite side of the fire to sleep for the night. Iolaus groaned softly as he settled down onto the ground. "One thing I miss about home," he observed. 

"The beds," they said simultaneously, laughing. 

"Nice to be outdoors," Iolaus commented, propping his head on his arm. Looking overhead, he could see countless stars scattered across the night sky. "Fresh air, good hunting." 

"Iolaus," Hercules interrupted. 

The blonde hunter turned his attention to Hercules. "Yeah, Herc?" 

With a grin, he replied, "Stop babbling and go to sleep. You're going to be waking me up at the crack of dawn to fish as it is." 

"Night, Herc," Iolaus responded with a laugh. 

"Uh, huh," was Hercules' noncommital response. 

Not long after that, Hercules heard Iolaus' breath become even and deep, obviously fast asleep. It was sometime later that the demigod, too fell into a restless sleep. However he was awakened with a start when he heard a muffled cry come from the other side of the fire. 

On his feet in an instant, Hercules rushed around to the other side of the fire. At first glance, he could see that Iolaus was lost in a nightmare. Kneeling down beside his trashing friend, he placed a gentle hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 

Shaking lightly, he tried to wake him up. Hercules' concern grew when Iolaus' frantic movements became worse. Shaking his shoulder more firmly, he called out his friend's name. When he still received no response, he tried again. "Iolaus!" 

The hunter's eyes snapped open, wildly searching the area around him. "Herc?" he managed to rasp around deep gasping breaths. 

"Are you all right?" Hercules asked, concern written on his features. 

Iolaus eyes continued their frantic searching before settling on the face of his friend. "Yeah," he said, trying to control his breathing. "I think so. Just a nightmare." 

Hercules, his hand still resting on Iolaus' shoulder, looked closely at his friend. "Do you remember what it was about?" 

Iolaus shook his head, "Not really. I'm fine, Herc, really." 

Not convinced, but nodding his head anyway, Hercules stood and walked back around to his side of the fire. "Okay. But if you want to talk . . ." 

"I know, Herc. You've got a big ear to listen. Not that you don't have a big ," Iolaus jabbed. 

Some of Hercules' anxiety abated at hearing the hunter's lame joke, and he laid down and tried to go back to sleep. Sleep, however, was slow to come because he had to fight the urge to constantly look over at Iolaus. 

In the meantime, Iolaus was trying to convince himself to risk going back to sleep. In the days and weeks since he had woken up, he had suffered from several dreams that plagued his nights. At first, they were indistinct, and easier to ignore. As time passed, they grew more pronounced and troubling. 

Iolaus had hoped that once they were on the road the nightmares would cease. However, as soon as he had opened his eyes to see Hercules hovering over him, he knew what had happened. Lying on his side with his back to Hercules, he blinked hard trying to force away the images from the dream. Or, he decided, it was more likely the lack of images that bothered him the most. 

During his extended recovery, Hercules had told him about the nerious stone. When he had asked Iolaus if he could remember anything from his time locked inside, the hunter's mind had drawn a blank. At the time he tried again and again to recall the missing days. Now, however, lying on the ground, hearing the familiar sounds of the night forest, Iolaus realized that his nightmares were trying to remind him. 

Only the warrior wasn't sure he wanted to remember anymore. 

When Iolaus finally did drop into an exhausted sleep, the dreams were quick to come. While his body remained sleeping next to the fire, his mind was lost in the realm of Morpheus. 

Slowly becoming aware, Iolaus tried to search around where he found himself. In all directions, Iolaus could see nothing but thick fog. His every instinct screamed to struggle to breathe, but he fought the urge to hyperventilate. 

A surge of panic coursed through him when he realized that he couldn't move. Iolaus' mind was running a mile a minute, fighting against the near hysteria brought on by being frozen in place. Yet, like the moments before, his control wavered when he risked a look downward. 

It was then the hunter realized that he wasn't there, in the sense that he had no body. Understanding hit him like a slap that he was completely and utterly trapped. He couldn't move, couldn't fight, couldn't escape. His entire awareness was centered on the fact that he could do nothing but stare out into the surrounding nothingness. 

While Iolaus' mind struggled with being trapped in a void, his body tossed and turned on the hard ground. He was brought back to consciousness when his elbow smashed into a nearby rock. He sat up, suddenly wide awake. Again, he forced his breathing under control, swallowing convulsively. 

A quick glance across the dying fire revealed Hercules to still be sleeping soundly. Standing, Iolaus quickly left the camp and walked down to the water's edge. Reaching down into the lake, he splashed some of the cool water onto his face. Rubbing a still wet hand through his curls, he sighed and sat down on a large rock. 

From his seat next to the lake, Iolaus watched as the sun slowly peaked out from behind the eastern horizon. Shaking his head, he sought to clear his mind of the dark thoughts that his nightmare caused. 

A moment later he stood, and turned to walk back into camp. He figured that if Hercules was already awake, he would come looking for him before long. Forcing a smile onto his face, he entered the camp, only to find Hercules still asleep. A real smile lit Iolaus' face as he contemplated how to go about waking the prone demigod up. 

Crouching down beside Hercules, Iolaus leaned his head over Hercules'. "Hey, Herc! Wake up!" he called loudly. 

Jerked awake, Hercules' eyes shot open as he moved to jump up. He pulled his movement to a halt quickly at seeing Iolaus' grinning face overhead. "Gotcha," the hunter laughed. 

"Gods, Iolaus. What was that for?" Hercules asked grouchily. 

Still grinning, Iolaus shrugged. "Just felt like it. Now wake up, the fish won't wait all day, you know." 

Hercules smiled, "Somehow I doubt that." 

For the next several hours, Iolaus and Hercules sat beside the lake, each holding a roughly fashioned fishing rod. Between them lay a pile of several of the day's catch. Both were content to simply set beside the lake and enjoy the silence. Their thoughts, although not spoken, were following similar paths. 

Hercules couldn't help but think about Iolaus' frantic nightmare of the night before. He found himself wondering what horrors Iolaus found himself facing to react so badly. The demigod knew from past experience that Iolaus was never one to speak of his feelings, especially those that hurt him. In the end, Hercules noted with concern, his beloved best friend was usually hurt worse as a result. 

Iolaus was also thinking of the nightmares the night before held. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that it was the memories of his time in the nerious stone that were behind them. He knew that Hercules was concerned for him, but the hunter didn't want to cause his friend any more guilt because of his hasty action. 

Soon the two men had caught enough fish, and laid the fishing poles on the bank of the lake. The familiar banter returned as they walked back to the camp and set to cleaning the fish for dinner. 

The day had passed uneventfully enough, but Hercules became apprehensive as dusk approached. While they had fished, a thought had occurred to him, one he didn't like. He found himself wondering if the nightmare from which he had shaken Iolaus was more a memory of his time lost in the nerious stone. 

The demigod recalled that Hades had never mentioned what Iolaus had experienced while inside the crystal, and when asked, the hunter had looked puzzled. Hercules was able to read his friend's expressive blue eyes well enough to know that the man truly wasn't able to remember the days that he was captured. 

At the time, Hercules was happy to leave it with that. If Iolaus couldn't recall the missing days, the event might scar him less in the end. Now, Hercules feared that the smaller man's luck would again turn against him. However, he could only wait to see if the nightmares continued to plague his friend. 

For his part, Iolaus too worried what the coming night would bring. While he was growing ever more certain that he was reliving the time while he was trapped, he grew convinced that he would rather not have to remember the time. More so, he knew he would never want to relive it. 

After settling down next to the fire, Iolaus sent a silent prayer up to whichever benevolent god might hear and fell asleep. 

Hercules couldn't sleep, and instead he lay on his side and gazed across the fire at the sleeping figure of his best friend. More accurately, his chosen brother. It tore at him to see the pain that was written on the familiar features of his friend. 

At the first muffled cry and toss of Iolaus, Hercules knew that his hopes for a peaceful night had been in vain. Standing, he muttered a curse at Ares and walked over to Iolaus. Much as he had the night before, Hercules shook Iolaus to wake him. His blue eyes were filled with distress as it took much longer to break Iolaus from the grasp of his nightmare than it had the night before. 

In the end, Hercules resorted to shaking Iolaus with both hands. "Come on. Wake up." Shaking him harder, he pleaded, "Iolaus! You have to wake up." 

The hunter took a large shuddering breath, his eyes snapping open. He willed his heart to slow down. The pounding of his pulse in his ears was deafening. Searching Hercules' eyes, Iolaus managed to say, "Sorry, Herc." 

Hercules couldn't help but smile. "Don't apologize. Just tell me what's happening." 

Iolaus shook his head, backing away from Hercules and standing up. "I can't, Herc." 

"Why not?" Hercules asked, his worry coming out as aggravation. 

"Sorry, Herc," Iolaus added over his shoulder as he walked away from the fire and out of the camp. 

Hercules, still sitting on his knees next to where Iolaus had been sleeping, shook his head. Even with his friend's habit of hiding his pain, Hercules couldn't help but feel annoyed that he would continue to suffer so obviously, alone. Looking in the direction that Iolaus had just gone, the demigod sighed and stood. 

"You have to talk about it, Iolaus," Hercules said to the empty night, "you have to." 

The next several days repeated much the same pattern. Iolaus would wake early and walk down to the lake before Hercules woke up. In the predawn, he would try to both dissect the dreams and forget the feeling of suffocation. As the dreams had grown clearer and more intense, flashes of memory had started to return during the waking hours. 

The day before they broke camp was the first that Hercules was present to witness. 

"It's not fair, Herc. You're half god, naturally you can throw the rocks harder," he appealed to the bragging demigod. "I, however, posses the finesse to glide the rock over the water gracefully." As if to prove his point, he reached his arm back to toss a flat rock across the surface of the lake. 

Hercules' attention was focused on the rock, and he started to chuckle under his breath when the rock hit the water with a loud splash and promptly sunk beneath the lapping waves. His face turned serious when he heard Iolaus gasp. 

In an instant he was beside Iolaus' side. "Iolaus? What is it? What's wrong?" He placed a hand on the gasping hunters back, and searched Iolaus' reddened face. 

Swallowing around the heaving breaths, Iolaus managed, "I'm fine." 

"Damn it, Iolaus. You're not fine." 

"I just lost my breath, that's all." Iolaus attempted a half smile, but the humor didn't reach his sapphire eyes. 

Hercules' serious face didn't waver. "I'm not buying it anymore, Iolaus." 

Iolaus lowered his gaze, "I just can't right now. Later, okay?" 

"When?" he asked, his hands on his hips. 

"Soon," the hunter conceded, and turned, walking back toward the camp. 

The time soon arrived to break away from the small camp where Hercules and Iolaus had hidden away from the world. It had been two days since Iolaus' panic attack in front of Hercules, and the hunter had done his best to ensure it was the only public display of his continuing distress. 

The sun was less than a width in the sky when the two men left the camp. On the road, Iolaus sought to set his worried friend's mind at ease. As long as he avoided thinking about the dark images that filled his dreams, it was easier to act as he was known to usually. 

They had been on the road for about an hour when Iolaus started to whistle a familiar tune. At first Hercules turned a deaf ear to the off tune notes, all the while trying to hide an emerging grin. His concern had not disappeared even though Iolaus seemed to be having fewer problems with the nightmares. 

After some time, Hercules turned to Iolaus with his best serious face. "Are you finished yet? I think I'm deaf in this ear, you know." He pointed at his left ear, all the while looking over at Iolaus. 

The hunter pauses in his whistling. "Only one ear, Herc? I must be slacking off." A grin brightened Iolaus' face at the exchange. Even though the demigod appeared serious, the blonde could see the mirth in his clear blue eyes. "I figured you'd be completely deaf by now," he added over his shoulder, not pausing when Hercules stopped in the road. 

As Iolaus continued to walk down the road, Hercules shook his head, a smile forming. Picking up his pace to catch the brisk walking warrior, Hercules caught up and reached a hand over to tousle Iolaus' curls. "Haven't you heard?" he asked sarcastically. "My luck isn't that good." 

Iolaus cut the demigod an injured look. "Just for that," he stopped speaking only to resume whistling even louder than before. His head high, Iolaus continued to walk, ignoring Hercules, who placed a hand over his ear. His eyes bright with silent laughter, Iolaus pressed on toward Karnos. 

With each new song that Iolaus sung after abandoned whistling, Hercules unease lessened. He hoped the hunter's lightened mood was an indication of a more positive turn. He hoped they were moving past the terrors of the previous weeks. The first worry free grin he had known in days filled Hercules' features. 

"So, Herc," Iolaus said during a quiet spell. "What do ya think we'll stumble onto next?" 

Hercules laughed softly, "Are you anxious to have something to fight?" 

Pulling a fake punch, Iolaus laughed heartily. "What can I say, something or someone. Let me at 'em." 

"Just be patient," Hercules said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "All in good time. I figured you'd like the time off." 

Iolaus grinned, "Time off, sure. But this is more like an actual holiday." 

"That's a  thing?" Hercules laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Tell ya what," Iolaus offered, looking up at Hercules seriously. "I'll race ya to that bridge up ahead." 

"I don't think that's a good . . ." 

Hercules' reply was cut off when Iolaus cried, "Go!" 

". . . idea," he finished, laughing as his best friend tore off down the road. 

Iolaus didn't look back, his blonde hair fluttering as he ran. Reaching the bridge, he looked back to see Hercules walking down the road toward him. Taking a deep breath, Iolaus waited patiently for Hercules to catch up. "You really are slow for a big guy," the hunter laughed. 

"Yeah, well," Hercules responded when he reached the bridge, "I think I now know why Aphrodite calls you Curly so often." To illustrate his point, he tugged on a tangled lock of hair. "What's the rush, anyway?" 

"Aw, Herc. Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked, walking across the bridge. Hercules couldn't help but think that he had left it back in Ampheria, but settled for merely shaking his head. "You're getting old, buddy," Iolaus said to his friend silence. 

"Only after you get old first," Hercules countered. 

Iolaus turned, just on the other side of the bridge, standing with his hands on his hips. "Are you calling me old?" 

Hercules had opened his mouth to reply but was cut short when a group of bandits jumped out of the forest on either side of the bridge where Iolaus stood. Hercules froze, immediately worried about how Iolaus will react to the obvious challenge. Breaking out of his surprise, Hercules swiftly finished crossing the bridge to stand next to Iolaus. A quick glance over at Iolaus reveals the shorter man to be calm but alert, observing the situation. 

Satisfied that Iolaus was reacting as he always would, even after the events of Ampheria, Hercules turned his complete attention to the ragtag group of men around them. Attempting to defuse the situation, Hercules spoke. 

"We don't have any money, why don't you just let us pass." 

The obvious leader shifted in his place. "Now, I don't know why, but I don't believe you. Hand over what you've got, or you don't walk no farther." The grungy man's eyes flickered from Hercules and over to Iolaus. "Then again, I bet he would fetch a fair price." 

Hercules felt Iolaus stiffen in his place, the demigod's concentration, however, never left the man in front of him. "I don't think so," he said before taking hold of the man closest to him and throwing him across the road. He turned his attention to another of the attackers before the first even finished sliding down a nearby tree. 

Iolaus too was spurned into action. Kicking out with a booted foot, he connected with the bandit immediately on his right. As the man fell, Iolaus grabbed his shoulders and tossed him several feet away where he dropped unconscious. 

The man who had threatened the two men was at first content to observe the fight. However, when several of the bandits had fallen to the warriors, he stalked over in Hercules' direction. Coming up on the demigod from the side, he swung out with his sword. Seeing the attack in time, Hercules dodged the blow and grabbed the man's arm on the down swing. 

Twisting the thug's arm back sharply, the sound of the sword dropping to the ground echoed simultaneously with the crack of bone snapping. Pain flared on the attacker's face, but was replaced with rage. He swung out with his other hand, only to have it too captured in the demigod's strong grip. As a last resort, he attempted to ram his face into Hercules', succeeding only in knocking himself unconscious. 

His attacker having finished his task for him, Hercules turned his attention to Iolaus. He was relieved to see Iolaus dealing with one of the men, an adrenaline rush grin on his face. After an instant, Hercules looked to the side in time to land a punch to an advancing man's face. The man dropped bonelessly to the ground and seeing no other awake bandits, Hercules again turned to face his friend. 

He turned in time to see the tide of the fight shift dramatically as one of the men grabbed Iolaus from behind. Before he had the chance to aid his friend, Iolaus had broken free. Hercules' relief soon turned to horror as Iolaus turned on the bandit and began to land unrelenting punches on the weakening man. 

When Hercules grabbed Iolaus' arm to keep the hunter from landing another strike on the almost dead man, he was taken aback by the look in Iolaus' eyes. The blue orbs that brought their gaze to meet his own were not the azure eyes of his best friend. Instead, a madness borne of pure rage reflected there. 

In the heartbeat it took Iolaus to recognize Hercules, the demigod feared he might be forced to defend himself from his best friend's assault. As Hercules watched, Iolaus blinked rapidly. In place of the smoky rage, the hunter's eyes darkened with shame. Pulling his hand from Hercules' unresisting grasp, Iolaus looked down at the man who had grabbed him. The bandit lay in the road unmoving, his eyes partially open. 

"Is he . . ." Iolaus asked, unable to finish the question. 

Hercules spared one last glance at his shaken friend and kneeled down next to the bandit. Reaching out a hesitant hand, he felt the fallen man's throat for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a faint but steady rhythm. Hercules felt guilty twinge, forcing himself to admit his relief was more for his friend, than the man on the road. 

Standing, he shook his head. "No, he's alive." He looked to find Iolaus' expressive azure eyes, haunted, staring at his attacker. "Iolaus?" Hercules asked softly. 

Iolaus tore his attention from the bandit to look at Hercules. "Yeah, Herc?" Iolaus found that he couldn't meet Hercules' gaze, his distress flushing his cheeks. Hercules observed the tormented look in Iolaus' eyes, and knew that his friend would have to talk about what was bothering him. He could only hope it would happen soon. 

Hercules spared one last glance at the remaining bandits and turned his complete attention his comrade. "You have to talk about it, my friend." 

"Herc, I . . ." 

The taller man placed a reassuring hand on Iolaus' shoulder. "Let me help," he offered. 

Iolaus shook his head. "I don't know, Herc." The hunter risked a look at Hercules' face, and found himself fighting the compassion he saw there. "I'm not sure you can." 

"Then, let me try," Hercules stopped just short of pleading. He knew that his proud friend would never respond to it. As a last resort, he guiltily added, "I want to help you, talk to me about it. For me." 

Hercules was somewhat relieved when Iolaus again met his gaze. The demigod fought the urge to cheer when Iolaus insecurely nodded his head. "I'll try, Herc." 

In response, Hercules merely nodded his head. He hated seeing Iolaus being torn apart by insecurities and personal demons. The hunter was the strongest person Hercules knew, and he was determined to see him back to his sometimes annoying usual self if it was the last thing he did. 

While Iolaus scouted for a campsite, Hercules dealt with the bandits that either hadn't fled or weren't able to flee. It took only a little while to round the men up and herd them toward Karnos, which was only just over a mile away. 

When Hercules returned, Iolaus had built a fire and was out hunting for dinner. The blonde hunter kept himself distracted by tracking the small animals that lived in the forest. He was so focused on a rabbit he was about to kill that he failed to notice his best friend's silent approach. 

"Catch anything?" Hercules asked. 

Startled, Iolaus jumped, giving the rabbit ample opportunity to scurry away. "Herc! What'd you do that for? There went dinner!" he exclaimed, gesturing off into the woods. 

Hercules tried to force a small grin. "Well, I'm sure he appreciated it." 

"Yeah, I'll try and remember that while I starve," Iolaus grumbled. 

At that, Hercules felt a true laugh surface. "Somehow, I doubt it will come to that." Iolaus tried to give Hercules an angry look, but failed miserably. "It's early yet, we can hunt later." 

Iolaus nodded silently, and began to walk back toward the camp. Hercules stood and watched as Iolaus walked away. He shook his head sadly, realizing how far his dearest friend still had to go in his recovery from Ares' plot. 

"Why so sad, brother?" a voice asked from the air. 

Hercules tensed, muttering under his breath, "Ares." 

"Who else?" the god asked, a flash of light announcing his arrival. "So, having fun with Blondie?" 

Clenching his fists at his sides, Hercules approached Ares. "Come to gloat, Ares?" 

"Well," Ares replied, stroking his hand along his goatee, "I'll admit to a certain, satisfaction from this little performance." 

"What are you doing to him, Ares?" Hercules seethed through clenched teeth. 

Ares laughed evilly, "I'm hurt, brother. I'm not doing anything to the little man. Although it is such fun to watch him squirm." 

"I'm warning you, Ares. Leave Iolaus alone," Hercules threatened, closing the distance between himself and the leather-clad god. "You've done enough damage as it is." 

Ares smiled, menacingly. "All part of the job. Just remember, you wouldn't have the little runt back at all if it weren't for me." 

Hercules responded angrily, "If it weren't for your interference," he emphasized his point with a finger to Ares' broad chest, "he wouldn't have needed saving in the first place." He paused, stepping back from his half-brother, waiting to add, "And if it is anyone that I have to thank for bringing Iolaus back, it's Hades. Not you." Hercules locked gazes with the god, his voiced lowering to a whisper, "Never you." 

"One of the downsides to this job," Ares remarked, not batting an eye at Hercules' anger. "Never any recognition." With that, Ares disappeared in a flash of light. "But," he added, his disembodied voice ringing through the trees, "feel free to continue on with the show." 

Hercules was about to call out a retort when he saw Iolaus approaching. "Herc?" he asked, "Are you gonna come back or stay out here?" 

"I'm coming," the demigod replied, walking toward his friend. 

Iolaus looked at Hercules strangely, curious as to what had distracted his tall friend. "Okay, just checking." When the taller man caught up to him, Iolaus added, "I managed to catch dinner while you were daydreaming." 

Hercules nodded in reply. "Burn it yet?" 

"Nah, thought I'd let you do the honors." 

It was nearly dark when they finished the dinner of roasted rabbit. Casting a long glance at the smaller man, Hercules considered how to bring up the day's events. "Iolaus?" 

"I know what you want to talk about, Herc," Iolaus responded, surprising the demigod. "I'm just not sure what you want to hear." 

Hercules sighed, "It's not what I want to hear, it's what you need to say, my friend. Tell me about the nightmares." 

The hunter looked warily at his companion. "It's hard to describe, Herc." 

"Just try," Hercules encouraged. 

Iolaus stood, but nodded guardedly. "I'm lost somewhere. It's dark, smoky almost." While he spoke, Iolaus began to pace anxiously. "I can see, but there's nothing there to see. I can hear, but there's no sound. I can't catch my breath, I can't even move." Hercules soft concerned eyes took in Iolaus jerky movements, his hands punctuating the torment in his voice. "And when I look down, I'm not really there. I mean," he licked his lips before continuing, "my body isn't there." 

"Iolaus," Hercules reached out softly, only to be cut off. 

"It's the worst kind of trapped, Hercules." Iolaus turned haunted eyes on his friend. "I thought it would get better . . ." 

"And by the lake?" the concerned demigod asked quietly. 

The hunter nodded shortly, "At first it was just during the dreams. It was like a flash of memory. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating on dry land." 

"Do you still not remember anything of when you were trapped in the nerious stone?" Curious if his fears were true. 

Startled, Iolaus looked closely at his friend. "I think that's what it was, Herc. I think that's what these nightmares are." 

Hercules nodded, closing his eyes briefly, "That's what I was afraid of." The two friends were silent for a time, before Hercules asked, "And the fight?" 

"Today?" Iolaus asked, he had been more bothered by his reaction to the bandit than the dreams. He felt at fault for losing control during the fight, he fought against thinking of what would have happened if Hercules hadn't stepped in. When Hercules nodded his head, Iolaus spoke falteringly. "What's to say, Herc? I panicked." 

Hercules shook his head in disagreement, "I can't believe that, Iolaus. You don't panic. There was a reason you reacted like that." 

Iolaus dropped down beside the fire, unsure of what to say. "I was fine, Herc. Till . . ." Hercules recognized the far off look in Iolaus' eyes. The hunter couldn't help but replay the fight in Arcadia in his mind, quickly followed by the fight earlier in the day. "Till he grabbed me from behind," Iolaus added in a whisper. 

"Arcadia?" Hercules asked. Although worried of what memories it might bring, he knew they still needed to deal with what had happened. 

Iolaus nodded, "Yeah. I thought I was past what happened. What Ares said." 

"He was lying, you know," the demigod offered, searching to meet Iolaus' gaze if the hunter would let him. 

"I know, Herc," Iolaus responded. "I guess it's just buried a bit deeper than I thought." Iolaus dropped his gaze to stare into the flames in front of him, longing to be done with the cascading emotions he was feeling. 

Hercules could tell that Iolaus was growing tired, his movements slowing. "Why don't we get some sleep?" 

"What the heck, I'll give it a shot," Iolaus agreed guardedly. Before long, he was dozing lightly beside the fire. 

Hercules however, still sat on the opposite side of the fire, observing his friend. He cringed slightly when he saw a flickering of pink out of the corner of his eye. "Aphrodite," he acknowledged his half-sister quietly without turning his attention from his friend. 

"Hey, bro," the goddess responded. "Thought I'd check in on you and Curly." As she spoke, the scantily clad goddess walked around the glowing fire and leaned over Iolaus' sleeping form. She brushed a fallen lock of hair away from his face before turning her attention back to Hercules. "I just thought you should know, Athena's teed off at Ares." 

Hercules fought the urge to laugh, "As if that will accomplish anything." 

"Well, she backed Hades." 

The demigod's notice jumped from the sleeping man to his sister. "What do you mean?" 

Aphrodite fashioned a pillow and sat next to Hercules. "Ares pitched a big fit, about good ole Gloom and Doom saving Iolaus. Made a stink all over Olympus." 

"But he's still here," Hercules said, again looking over at his best friend. 

'Dite nodded, her blonde curls bouncing slightly. "Rightamundo. 'Cause Ares stole the stone from Athena, she sided with Hades. Never mind that Persephone was livid." Aphrodite paused, a small smile on her beautiful features. "Come to think of it, I've never seen her quite so lively." Hercules rolled his eyes at Aphrodite's weak joke, but waited for his sometimes airheaded sister to continue. "Anyway, Persy made sure everyone heard what Ares had been up to." 

The demigod breathed a sigh of relief. That was a problem he hadn't even stopped to consider, much less would he have been prepared to deal with it. "And the nightmares? Are they some sort of compromise?" 

Aphrodite flinched at the venom in Hercules' voice, but knew it wasn't directed at her and shook it off. "Sorry, Hercola. Not sure, but I think that's just part of being in that stone." 

Suddenly in need of reassurance, Hercules turned his gaze to one of his only benevolent immortal relations. "Will it get better?" 

Aphrodite smiled at the unanticipated vulnerability she saw in her big brother. "From what I saw tonight," she said, her voice uncommonly reserved, "it already is. Just give him some time, bro." 

She watched as Hercules again looked over at where Iolaus was sleeping. "I hate seeing him suffer like this." 

"Hey, I miss Sweetcheeks." 

Hercules smiled, glancing at Aphrodite, "I've never quite understood what it is with you two." 

"Oh, he just knows a bitchin' bod when he sees one." She laughed, "And so do I." With a glitter of pink, the goddess of love disappeared and the night was once again silent. 

After his sister's departure, Hercules laid down beside the fire and struggled with sleep. Looking up at the stars, his mind finally slowed down enough that he was able to fall asleep. He was unaware that during the same time, Iolaus again found himself lost in a now familiar nightmare. 

As he had many of the nights before, Iolaus fought against the oppressive emptiness that engulfed him. However, the dream changed with a loud cracking noise and a flash of light followed by utter nothingness, even more than before. When he did wake, he sat up suddenly, struggling for a breath. 

In that instant, a surge of memory flashed in his mind. The feeling of being pulled from the nothingness and back into his body. The burning as he recalled the first gasping breath as he lay on Hercules' childhood bed. The cool weight of something sitting on his forehead, and the ghost-like touch of Hades' hand on his shoulder. 

Iolaus' eyes opened wide as he realized what he was remembering. Memories of things that he had been lost or unconscious during were now etched in his mind. 

Hercules woke up, the rasping of Iolaus breathing breaking the stillness of the night. "Iolaus?" he asked softly, not wanting to scare his friend. Iolaus turned his head toward his friend. "You okay?" 

He nodded, "I think so, Herc." 

"Sure?" Hercules asked, sitting half up. 

"Yeah, go back to sleep." Iolaus settled back down, and was soon fast asleep, as was Hercules. The rest of the night passed uneventfully, and the two men were awake with the dawn. 

"I bet that stream over there has some decent fishing, Herc," Iolaus commented not long after waking. 

Hercules grinned, "Good possibility. What do you say we find out?" 

For most of the day, they sat beside the bank of the stream, talking occasionally. Early in the evening, they headed away from the water and back toward where they had spent the night. Iolaus' laughter echoing through the trees. 

"I can't believe you didn't catch , Herc," he giggled. 

Hercules cut Iolaus a mock annoyed look. "Only because you insisted I use a fishing rod." 

"Either way, good thing I was there. Otherwise, we'd never get anything to eat." 

Hercules shook his head, "Is that all you ever think about, Iolaus?" 

"Nah," the hunter replied, "Lots of times I think about women, too!" He easily ducked Hercules faked swing and jogged the rest of the way to the camp. 

That night while Iolaus slept, the nightmares that had plagued him stayed away. When he awoke from the first good night's sleep he had managed since being rescued from the nerious stone, Iolaus couldn't help but think that he was finally free. 

The End 

Please tell me what you thought! I love hearing your thoughts on my stories :-) ~~Kaly 


End file.
